Alive
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: What if Sam fell for a Vampire? what would his brother do? no yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Alive

**Contains some bad language… don't read if you don't like bad language.****  
****Alive **  
_Chapter 1:_  
_Love is in the air._  
It was cold in the car with the window open, but sightless, Sam couldn't afford to block off his other senses. The wind smelled wood smoke and decaying leaves and expensive perfume- he supposed the latter was endemic to the neighborhood- and brought his the noise distant traffic; a door fairly close, opening and closing; a phone, either very close or beside an open window, demanding to be answered; a late trick-or-treater imploring his father to cover just one more block. Two teenaged girls, too old for candy, reviewed the day as they walked down the other side of the street. He had always paid more attention to what he heard.

"Where the hell is Dean?" Sam glared out the window, but it was way too dark to see anything. Dean returned with a bag filled up with candy, and lips curved into a huge grin as he sat himself inside the car. Sam gave him a sceptical look, and Dean laughed.

"What? One of those kids asked me to help them go trick or threat. I just couldn't say no… " he explained and Sam rolled his eyes and stared out the car window. Man he couldn't wait to get back to the motel.

"It's November, it's 1st November Dean! Not 31st October! It's not Halloween!" he murmured, but Dean didn't bother to start a fight with his little brother, not today, he had too much candy to start a fight.

"Whatever! I thought I knew how it was going trick or treating, but I've obviously forgotten it, I haven't had so much fun for a long time!" Dean said and studied one of the chocolate bits before he ate them. Sam gave him a gross look, turned forward in the car again and stared out the window.

"Aren't you a little bit old to do stuff like that?" His younger brother murmured and Dean shook his head and glared on one of the drops in front of him.

"Sam, stop act like you're 50! You'll never get too old for candy!" his lips curved into a small smile, Sam shook his head and sighed. Dean continued to stare at the candy he had collected, and his smile broadened.

"I knew you where about to say that…" Sam groaned and Dean laughed, closed his eyes and didn't notice his younger brother staring eyes. He opened his eyes again and studied his younger brother's expression.

"Do you want something?" he was about offering his younger brother some candy, but Sam shook his head firmly and crossed his arms, Dean grinned and pushed his younger brother friendly.

"No thanks," Sam said firmly and stared at a tree not far away from Dean's car, his older brother laughed and paused for a moment.

"Good, because I wasn't about to share either" Dean admitted and stared at a lollipop, then at Sam and rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Man I love this! This is heaven!" Dean added and Sam looked confused at him and snorted.

"A delayed hallo-ween?" Sam wondered and his older brother made a disapproved sound and pouted at Sam. _Delayed hallo-ween, who the hell made the rule; only candy collecting 31.October? Because I think I didn't read those… _Dean thought and crossed his arms. _I'm allowed to collect candy whenever I want!_ He thought and smiled.

"Stop ruining the moment! I never really had a chance to go on hallo-ween as a kid you know, since dad usually was hunting, I never had a normal childhood, so let me have this moment!" Dean stared at his younger brother, but Sam's meaning was plain. The younger one shook his head and stared at the dark road in front of them.

"Stop act like a child then!" Sam murmured and Dean snorted. _Child… Sam was the youngest one!_ Dean rolled his eyes and stared at a bit of white chocolate. This really was heaven, if this was a dream, he would kill Sam if he did anything to wake him up.

"Force me!" Sam tried to pull away the bag of candy, but Dean held the bag and pulled it as well.

"Dean!" Sam pulled harder and Dean held the bag firmly, but his younger brother refused to let go. _Man, I offered you some candy for a few moments ago, and then you weren't even interested, why the hell are you stealing now? _

"No!" Dean screamed and held the bag of candy and closed his eyes. _Man, since when did Sam end up this fucking strong? _Dean trembled and almost lost the bag, and then he pulled himself together and grabbed the bag more firmly.

"Let go!" Dean lost the bag and the candy was spread around in the car, the older brother's eyes widened and he gave his younger brother a furious glare.

"Sam!" Dean growled and Sam excused and tried to pick up the candy from the car floor.

"Fuck, Ariel, you fed from that guy?" He wondered and the woman next to him paused and stared at him for a few seconds, then she closed her eyes and sighed. _How did he figure out? _She thought and crossed her arms, her blond hair fell down in her face, and the dark haired man stared at her and waited for her to answer him.

"How-" she paused.

"it's all over your face." She leaned toward the water, tried to find some blood, but didn't, she rose up on her feet again and stared at him.  
"Not Blood" he snorted.  
"It's this whole preternatural calm thing you've got going just after you feed." He explained and she tried to figure out what the heck the word meant.

"Preternatural?" She wondered and raised one of her brows, the man in front of her nodded and then shook his head firmly.

"Don't change the subject! You fed off Axel!" He screamed and Ariel's eyes widened.

"There was a hunger and I-" she started, but the man cut her off and snorted.

"So very much not the point." He muttered and she crossed her arms and wanted to explain the whole thing, but couldn't.

"It was, in one way, for his own protection," She murmured, but he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Against what? High Blood pressure?" his lips curved into a small smile, and Ariel closed her eyes.  
_Authors note:  
I don't own anything at all, half long chapter, I'll try to update soon____ Hope you'll enjoy. Rated T, but still there's some bad language here… _


	2. Chapter 2

ALIVE

_**Authors note: **__**Contains bad language, but read if you want to…**_  
**  
ALIVE **  
_Chapter 2:  
Broken_

"So you broke in the door?" the young constable with blue eyes and brown hair wondered with a sceptical look. She frowned and threw her blonde hair back over her shoulders again, eyes narrowed at the constable. Ariel folded her arms and fought the urge to sigh, tapped her fingers against the cool metal table and crossed her legs.

"Yes…" Ariel could hear his heartbeat, smell his blood.

"Because you could smell the blood?" the constable muttered, eyes narrowed at the blonde woman in front of him. A small smirk curved her lips, yes, she had broken in because of the blood scent, it was easy for him to judge her, and he hadn't the same blood lust as she had. He ran his left hand though his brown hair, closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again, his eyes locked with hers. Blonde hair fell down in her oval face, he noticed her pale skin, how she bit her dark red lip and how her eyes gazed around in the room. This was the 5th time he asked her the same questions, and she wondered how slow his mind really was, or if he just was testing her. she sighed aloud, opened her mouth, snow white teeth behind her wine dark lip, then she closed her mouth and stared at the constable again. Arms folded, head low.

"Yes" she admitted, he seemed more sceptical than ever, it just didn't make any sense, the lock was broken, as good as pulled out of the wood door, no human being was capable of doing a damage on a lock like that. She shifted position in the chair; bit her lip so hard it nearly started to bleed. Wasn't he done? Her hazel eyes closed, and then she opened them again. There was a long pause, before the constable continued.

"From out in the hall?" he stood right behind her now, eyes locked at the back of her head, arms crossed and head cocked. How did she smell the blood from out in the hall, he glanced through the window, caught a glance of Sam and Dean, and then shook his head and turned his attention at the blonde woman in the chair. Her sigh grew louder, and she was restless in the chair. The desk had never felt that cool before.

"Uh-huh, that's what I told you!" she'd lived for 370 years, and a 'uh-huh' was the best she could come up with, a small blush rose over her cheeks, blonde hair fell down in her face again, she brushed her hair away and stared at the constable. She might be 370 years old, but she wasn't stupid, she knew this was some sort of trap.

"All I'm trying to do is to get the facts right…Ms.Thrid" Ariel forced her lips back down over her teeth as the earnest young constable went over her statement for the fifth time. A thought crossed his mind, two of the doors had been forced open, if she… he hesitated for a moment, knew how she would react. Closed his mouth and gazed into her hazel eyes.  
"And you broke in the inner door as well?" he wondered, she nodded, faced her defeat. She had broken in both of the doors, and then her eyes caught a tall man with brown hair on the other side of the window, and a smaller man, with shorter hair. She could feel the hate from the smaller man's eyes and frowned, but the taller man's gaze seemed more… cool, relaxed and… if she wasn't completely wrong, sad. Through 370 years, she knew that eyes were some sort of the soul's mirror; eyes could tell more about a person that words could. She sent the tallest man a weak smile, and then her eyes were fixed at the constable again.

"Yes" she confessed, couldn't avoid how the tallest man was staring at her, like he couldn't take his eyes off, then again, she had seen a lot before, a lot of men with love in their eyes, a lot of men that fell for her, through 370 years, she'd known about 56 men that had fell for her, but they didn't quite know the fact that she was a vampire, a bloodsucker.  
He gave her a sceptical look and folded his arms.

"You broke the lock right out of the wood. Splintered the wood, so not only do you have a rather unbelievable sense of smell, you're unusually strong." Unusually strong, well he had no idea of what she was capable of, and that door was way too easy for her, kicking in the door would've been easier, but then again, she had to stay professional. The blonde woman rolled her hazel eyes, folded her hands and gave the constable an innocent look. Too innocent, it was nearly false. False or not, it seemed like the constable had believed her, and started to get nervous over her tone. It sounded unusually strong, like she was the one used to give orders.

"I've spent too much time at the gym… that's why." The blonde woman explained, closed her eyes, crossed her arms and sighed; she had no patience left, and was about snapping if he had another stupid question for her.  
"Now, go away and stop bothering Me." Ariel added and the constable nodded.

"I…I think we got all we need thank you Ms.Thrid." he opened the door and let her go, he would keep an eye on her, she wouldn't even be able to leave the town, not as long as he was here, but he was done, for now. She walked though the door; stopped next to Sam for a moment, looked him deeply into his eyes, then she turned on her heel and walked away. Sam stared empty after her, and Dean snorted, irritated over the fact that she had broken into their motel room, he was sure she was looking for the colt or something. Dean hit his younger brother in his shoulder, friendly to get him back to reality.

"Look, Sam, there's that bitch that broke herself in to our motel room…" Dean murmured and stared at the blonde woman as she walked away, opened the door to the station and left the building. Sam's eyes gazed at the blonde woman; she was a beauty, for sure. He turned to face his brother and sighed.

"Don't call her a bitch" Sam murmured and sighed when he realized she was out of sight. Sam closed his eyes and turned his back to the window, no reason to stare out of there as long as she was gone, but something told him that she was different from the others, and he had no plans about hunting her down.

"Why?" Dean cried, frustrated as hell, crossed his arms and stared at the police officer, cocked his head and smiled. Sam closed his eyes, opened his mouth and sighed, and then he closed it again and opened his mouth. Brown hair fell down in his face, but he brushed it away.  
He couldn't stop thinking of that blonde vampire, he knew that it was stupid of him to fell in love with a vampire, but she seemed different.

"She didn't steal anything." Sam trailed off; a small grin curved his lips.

"All I know, is that the first thing I saw as soon as I opened my eyes, was a fucking blonde bitch hanging over my neck!" Dean murmured and sat onto one of the chairs in the room, stared at Sam for a moment, he knew his brother too well, he could see when Sam had a crush on someone, and that way he looked at that blonde vampire, he had seen that expression for a long time ago, when Sam was at middle school. He would ask his brother later, not right now.

"Dean!" Sam warned, the older brother gave him a small smirk back, now he definitely was sure that it was something, bothering Sam, he would never reacted like that if it was nothing.

"Darn, glad she didn't bit me! I could turn into a thing like her!" Dean pointed out the window, even though no one else was there anymore, Ariel was gone, had leaved the station.  
Sam just couldn't forget how amazing her eyes looked, and how they gazed into his own. 30 year old Sam was married, and had no clue why he would fall for someone else than his wife, back home.  
Maybe it was because she constantly kept complaining over the fact that he was never home, never there for her, not really, even though he really wanted to spend more time together with her. His own wife, home, was a brunette, just like himself, but she had brown eyes, small, pale lips and milky white skin.

"She's not a thing!" Dean raised one of his eyebrows, narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, folded his hands and grinned, wickedly. _If she's not a thing, Sam, then what the hell is she? _He thought and Sam pouted.

"She is, she's a bloodsucker, Sam! We're going to slay her!" there was no trace of mercy in his cool, harsh voice, they would find her nest, slay all of them and then celebrate at some sort of wicked bar, Sam had never understood why they would drink themselves senseless after every single hunt. But they did only celebrate the successes ones.

"Why?" Sam cried out and stared at the police officers and constables that sent him weird looks, he had screamed like someone had killed him. Why wasn't his brother more warm-hearted? He was cold and naïve at the moment. Blood thirsty.

"Because that's what dad would've done, Sam!" Dean explained, crossed his arms and stared into Sam's eyes, he kept the stare. Sam's eyes widened, then he turned away and stared into the other room.

"But she seems different" Sam murmured and turned to face Dean again, one of Dean's eye brows rose, eyes widened, Sam sighed.

"Well, she's not that different, we're going to find her nest, and hunt all of them down, that's what dad would have done" dean explained, Sam opened his mouth, but closed it again. He stared into the room, folded his hands and cocked his head to one side.

"Dean, show some mercy, they're living creations too you know!" he prayed, but Dean shook his own head and was on his way out of the police station, he was headed for the place he had parked his 'baby' (his car) and Sam followed slowly after him.

"They're not alive, Sam, they're not human! And I won't show mercy, man we're hunters, what the hell has happened to you? Has the cold made you soft or something? I'm calling Bobby, and you can't stop me Sam!" Dean found his car keys, opened the car door and sat himself down onto the driver's seat. Sam placed himself in the seat next to it and closed his eyes.

"Dean, please!" Sam murmured, but Dean shook his head and started the car. Sam stared empty out of the window and Dean turned on the car radio.

"Got to admit that she was quite hot, yeah, but damn Sam, she's a vampire, don't let yourself fall for her, she's nothing good for you!" Dean admitted and stopped on a red light, he looked at the kids who crossed the road for a moment, and then he continued when the light turned green. Sam turned off the car radio, earned a slap on his arm from his older brother.

"You ate too much candy!" Sam muttered Dean was pissed because the car radio was off and scratched his nose for a moment; this was going to be a hell of a ride back to the motel. Since Sam was extremely positive.

"I did not!" Dean cut him off, after the candy had fell on the floor, he hadn't even touched it. After all, he wasn't a pig. It was after all Sam's fault. The candy wouldn't have landed on the floor if he hadn't pulled the bag.  
"Jesus Sam, the cold degrees has made you soft. It's November, it's cold." His older brother continued, Sam snorted and crossed his arms.  
"And what the hell is wrong with you? You already got a girlfriend… or wife or what the heck I should call her, how the hell can you fall for another one?" that was the whole problem; he had fell in love, again. He could always break up with his girl friend, but the question was, would it be worth it?

_Authors note:  
I own nothing, but Ariel was a vampire I found up, so I guess I own her, but nothing else, I'll try to update as soon as I can. This chapter contains some dirty language as well. A little bit longer chapter this time, hope you guy's will enjoy. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Alive**  
_Chapter 3:  
Love_

Sam Winchester sighed, glared out the car window and crossed his arms. He had followed the woman from the police station to an apartment, in Dean's car.  
The only problem left was; his brother wasn't really been told that Sam took off with his 'baby'.  
She searched in her pockets for her key to the house, mumbled low soft words before she opened the door and went inside.  
She felt that Sam was after her, could hear his heartbeat, the movement of his blood, the humming song of his life.  
And it was quite obvious that someone was after her, no one had ever followed her so slow with a car before, so there certainly was someone there.  
The young man stroke away some brown bangs and sighed again, opened the car door and went outside.

Ariel could see him from the apartment she had in the 5th floor, it was the same guy, and it was the brown haired guy from the police station.  
She stood there by the window for a moment, unsure if she should go away or keep staring at him.  
The moonlight spilled across her bed, the rest of her room was dark.  
She wondered if she should invite him up or just stay here, in the darkness, staring down at him.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have some fun today, after all I've been through" she mumbled low, turned on her heel and sat down by the kitchen table.  
Ariel couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this, so alive… so… very alive.  
_But I can't forget who I really belong to… I belong to the undead, the bloodsucking undead. I'm a member of them…  
_to be honest, she couldn't quite forget the man with the brown hair, she'd seen him at the police station, but he wasn't one of them. He was a human, she wasn't.  
She'd been through lot of centuries; Ariel was a 510 year old vampire.  
And she'd learned through those years that her lovers would die, but she would have to carry on, without them, she had learned to let go, and learned to find someone new to suck blood from.  
She also knew that she couldn't get to obsessive over objects, since a fire could start without her knowing and someone could crash into her car.  
She felt the hunger rise, but as a matter of fact, through over 500 years, she had learned to control it as well, at least some of it.  
But after all, she had a guest; maybe she should welcome him and invite him in her way? She lifted up an umbrella from the floor and headed for the elevator.

Sam tried to open the front door, he shook it several times, but it didn't work.  
He sighed, took a couple of steps back and raced to the front door, ready to kick it in.  
he was about to kick the door when someone opened it from the hall.  
The man with the brown hair hesitated, and then stopped completely.  
It was too dark to see anyone now, after a moment he felt something hard hit his head. He fell backwards, and Ariel tried to catch him, but he was too long and too heavy.  
She pulled him into the elevator and into her apartment, unsure of how she really had done it.

Ariel went through his wallet, and her eyes widened for a moment.  
She had hoped for one ID not 8, different names and different addresses, what the hell was he?  
No one had 8 names, no one had 8 different addresses, and no one was 8 different persons.  
For a couple of months ago, she'd been through the same, but the man she'd met a couple of months ago, was a hunter.  
And he was hunting her.  
Ariel stared at the unconscious man she had dumped on her couch, if he was a hunter, and he was in her apartment, and then she would be in trouble, definitely, trouble.  
His long eyelashes brushed his skin as he opened his eyes; the vampire stared at him for a moment, then closed her own eyes and rose from the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Who are you? Are you Micheal Alexander Bergen, David Nilsson or Adam Burghler?" she wondered, he touched his forehead and sighed. He was none of them, and he had a feeling that she had already figured it out. Ariel flipped one of the cards between two of her fingers, the vampire stared at the picture and snorted. "Or Genevieve Madison Burk? I might be wrong, but you're not a female!" the blonde female rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. "But you sure have a cute picture on the ID; you wear a dress and long hair. And those eyelashes, some women would have killed to get eyelashes like that." she paused and looked at him, Sam gazed at the floor, he had totally forgotten the female ID. "Pink is definitely your colour mister." She added and laughed.

"Are you done?" Sam wondered after a long time, crossed his arms and

-------

_Authors note:  
Chapter three is done. I promise that the next chapter will end up longer, since that will be the final chapter. I own nothing at all. _


End file.
